The Lap Dance
by LovelyChanru
Summary: The hitman watched as Hibari went and got a wooden chair. Reborn put is head to the side wondering what this drunken skylark is going to do with that chair. Hibari placed the chair next to Reborn almost hitting the hitman with the chair.


**Title:** The Lap Dance

**Summary:** The hitman watched as Hibari went and got a wooden chair. Reborn put is head to the side wondering what this drunken skylark is going to do with that chair. Hibari placed the chair next to Reborn almost hitting the hitman with the chair.

**Note:** HALFWAY THERE! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY!

Today's a special day. Oh yes today's a special day. You guys are wondering what makes today so God damn special. Well, Reborn is going to try to get Hibari to drink something. As all of us know Hibari doesn't like alcohol. Hibari didn't like the taste, the color, or anything about alcohol. Nobody every knows why he doesn't like alcohol.

Right now, Reborn is gong to get the skylark to drink from this wine bottle right here. Reborn knows that the skylark can tell that it's alcohol just by the bottle but he put it in an a fruit punch bottle. Since fruit punch is red and so is red wine.

Reborn smiled as he got to the place. He walked in and greeted Hibari's semi best friend and went straight towards Hibari's relaxing place. As always the skylark was found wearing his Yukata. The man was found sitting down with Hibird by his side. "Ciaossu, Hibari." The perfect looked at the older man and smirked. "Hello, Reborn." Hibari said in a simple manner as he looked at him. Reborn smiled.

"I brought some juice over."

"And why did you do that?"

"Just wanted to spend time with my favorite vongola guardian." Reborn smiled as he sat down in front of Hibari. The perfect sat on the opposite side of the table as he got the two clay cups. He placed on in front of himself and in front of Reborn.

The black clothed man smiled as he started pouring the red liquid in both of the cups. "Enjoy Hibari." He smiled in a low husky voice and he took his cup. Hibari nodded and clicked his cup with Reborn as they both started drinking.

Reborn and Hibari both started drinking the tasty treat. For Reborn it was tasty but for Hibari it tasted sort of bitter. "Why is this fruit punch so bitter?" Hibari asked as he put the clay cup down and started to cough a bit. "It doesn't have any sugar in it and it's all natural." Reborn explained as he wanted the cloud guardian carefully. Seeing if any of the alcohol took a effect.

"Alright."Hibari coughed again but kept drinking the bitter drink. When Hibari finally finished the whole cup he started to like the bitter taste of this strange drink. "Reborn." Once the hitman heard his name he looked at the blushing skylark. "Pour me more." Reborn was in shocked of the almost drunken voice the skylark and held.

"Are you sure Hibari." He asked as he grabbed the bottle of 'fruit punch.' Hibari only made a pouting face and held his cup out still. "Please, Reborn." Hibari asked and wiggled the cup around a bit to get his point across. Reborn smiled at how nicely the man asked.

'When he's semi drunk. He acts nice.' Reborn smiled at the thought as he poured him more on the small clay cup. Hibari smiled like a five year old and drank it down in one swallow.

Reborn only looked at him seeing how is body moved and all. Well, Hibari wasn't shaking or anything he was still but losing his balance while he sat. "Reborn." Hibari said softly as he got up and walk towards him his Yukata showing off some of the mans well tone chest.

"What is it Hibari." Reborn as as he saw the other man losing his balance and sat on his lap. "I'm happy." Hibari said as he made himself comfortable on the other mans lap. "Happy about what?" Reborn asked wondering what can this skylark possibly be happy about. "That I'm your favorite guardian." Hibari said as he started laughing and then hiccuped.

Reborn looked at him and couldn't believe that Hibari bought that lie. Well, it's not a lie since he did liked him better then all the others. "I'm glad." Reborn said as he looked at the sleeping Hibird and looked to see Hibari. The skylark sat there on Reborn's lap with Yukata that came off his right shoulder. Showing the pale flesh. Reborn looked away before he got too excited.

"I wanna dance." Hibari said as Reborn looked at him. "I didn't know you danced." Reborn said in pure shocked. 'I guess when Hibari is drinking he says things about his own self.' He thought and felt that a weight just left him.

The hitman watched as Hibari went and got a wooden chair. Reborn put is head to the side wondering what this drunken skylark is going to do with that chair. Hibari placed the chair next to Reborn almost hitting the hitman with the chair.

When the ex perfect saw Reborn move away fast and glare at him all he did was giggle. The hitman stood up and looked at him. Hibari smiled as he pushed him down on the chair. "Hibari what are you going to do?" Reborn asked getting a bit scared of what this dangerous cloud was going to do.

"I told you I'm gonna dance." Hibari said and smiled as he got close to Reborn's ear and started nibbling on it. "What kind of dance is this?" The hitman almost yelled not expecting to feel lips on his ear.

"A lap dance." Hibari said while he laughed with a calm voice and started giving Reborn butterfly kisses all over his face. Reborn's mind started racing but then he thought about this for a minute. 'Well this is Hibari and he's drunk. Might as well enjoy this.' Reborn thought and smiled as he layed back on the chair and put out his lap. Hibari smiled as he got in the middle of Reborn's right lap and started dancing. Hibari's booty facing Reborn.

The hitman only watch the skylarks ass move around to the beat of whatever music the bird had inside his head. Hibari then started facing Reborn and got closer to him and gave him more butterfly kisses on his face and his neck. Reborn only closed his eyes and put his hands on Hibari's ass loving how it still kept moving in his hands and how big it is.

The ex perfect went to Reborn's lips and kissed them. Reborn kissed the skylark back his hands still feeling the others butt moving around in his hands. Hibari pulled away and still kept dancing. About 18 minutes later the skylark got tired and just sat on his lap.

His head laying on the hitman's shoulder. "Did you like it?" Hibari asked in a tired and sleepy voice. Reborn who still had a five year old smile on his face only nodded yes and kissed the mans forehand. "That's good." Hibari said and went to sleep on the others shoulder.

Reborn smiled as he picked him and brought Hibari to his own room and placed him down on his bed.

"Night my skylark."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((((((((((((())))))))))(((((())))))(((())))()))))(((((()

Enjoy and review if you want remember you don't have to if you don't want to


End file.
